


Uprising

by galensdeathstar



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda fluff, Kylo has nightmares, M/M, Manipulation, Scheming Hux, Sexual Content, Violence, Young Kylo and Hux, but evil fluff, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galensdeathstar/pseuds/galensdeathstar
Summary: Rise up and take the power. His time is coming to an end.It takes place one year after Kylo Ren joined the forces of the First Order. Snoke sees potential in Armitage Hux. While Hux still suffers abuse at the hands of his father, Brendol Hux, and wants to plot his death, the two young men become intimate. Enemies to worse enemies but lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it’s here, my first fanfiction ever so please bear with me, especially because English isn’t my first language. Also: this relationship isn’t healthy. It’s sick and twisted. You’ve been warned.

Throb. Armitage’s vision was blurry, he could feel his head stinging and the trickle of blood which oozed from his cut lip. It ran down his chin and eventually stained the neat uniform he was wearing. Lifting his arm, he wiped away the blood with the back of his gloved hand. He tasted his own blood, the warm liquid which had a metallic flavor yet was still somehow sweet. When he met the older male’s gaze once more, unyielding, a sinister glint reflected in Armitage’s eyes and a taunting grin turned up the corners of his lips. The 23-year-old Lieutenant was used to the beatings he received from his own father, and this was his only way to defend himself; his eyes shooting daggers at him.

“Are you done now? I have duties—”

Brendol cut him off. “Don’t you dare grin!” His father hit him again, shoving his fist into his son’s stomach. The firm blow sent Armitage to the ground, and he coughed blood, unable to stop himself from doing so. He usually managed to not make a sound when enduring blows, but this time, a soft grunt was forced from his lips.

“Why does the Supreme Leader show interest in the likes of you?”, Commandant Hux roared. “You’re young, weak and arrogant— something that the First Order does not need. Why does he put his faith in a bastard like you?”

‘Because I’m smarter than you, and I’ll bring you down,’ Armitage wanted to say. Instead, he simply answered in a calm tone, “I don’t know, Commandant.”

With a hiss, Brendol stepped away, hands still shaken by fury as he couldn’t seem to figure out why Snoke had granted his son an audience earlier this day. He was curious, wanted to control his only son and to know what they had talked about. He knew, however, that Armitage wasn’t going to give him an answer. “Go on... leave my office at once.”

 

——————————————————

 

When Armitage stepped into the medical quarters in order to tend to his wounds, he was surprised to see three medical droids that were dismantled into countless parts. And who else could it be? Kylo fucking Ren stood there, breathing heavily as his black tresses were out of place. That boy only seemed to cause trouble ever since he had joined the First Order barely a year ago. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?”, he asked in a firm voice, hands clasping behind his back.

Kylo turned around upon hearing a familiar voice. That accent. “Look who it is... Lieutenant Hux,” responded the knight, ignoring his question completely.

“Why would you destroy not only one but three medical droids? Have you not considered that some people might require one?” Despite Hux’s ability to retain his composure, he was visibly furious right now. Not only because of Ren’s outburst, but also because he saw him like that— vulnerable, battered and bruised.

He hated it.  
He hated Ren.  
He hated his father.

“What happened to your face?” Kylo continued. “It’s the second time I see you like this in two weeks. Too bad it wasn’t my fist that hit your pale, dead-looking face. So, who’s the lucky one?”

Hux would never admit it to anyone. Rae Sloane was the only one who knew what his father did to him and tried to stop it, but there were times when Brendol’s wrath was unstoppable. To Kylo, however, the lieutenant’s thoughts spoke louder than words. Usually he wasn’t able to hear other people’s thoughts without actively trying to, but Hux had to be screaming on the inside. Kylo felt pure hatred flowing through the man’s entire being; hatred for one specific man...

Brendol. Brendol Hux.  
His own father did this to him?

“None of your business,” Armitage answered sharply and turned on his heel to leave.

“When I was a Padawan, I learned a technique which’s called Force healing. It accelerates the natural healing process rapidly. If you want, I can help—”

“I certainly don’t want your help, Ren.”

“Think about it.” Kylo felt a sudden sense of pity. Despite his indifference to the interest and feelings of others, he wanted to help Hux. He had just turned 19 years old, was young, bold and short-tempered with a raw strength no one else possessed. Armitage was fascinated by that power and respected it, yet still saw him as an impudent boy that needed to be tamed. While Kylo learned the ways of the dark side, Hux was the only being he actually interacted with. This didn’t mean he was nice to him, though, and vice versa. Mostly, they both fought verbally. “I can heal those injuries of yours and make it look like nothing ever happened.”

“No, I do not wish to—”

“I insist,” retorted the apprentice and followed the older male as he left the medical quarters, not leaving his side as he paced through the corridors of the Star Destroyer. “I’m afraid I owe you that much after destroying those droids. Don’t make me invade your mind and force you to.”

“Fine!”, Hux exclaimed. “Follow me then.”

“Already am,” Ren remarked.

Brat.

 

——————————————————

 

Hux’s chambers. He seated himself in a chair. Kylo stood right before him and brought his gloved palm towards the bruised side of his face. Reaching out to the Force, an energy field formed itself around his hand.

“Keep still,“ the young man said, his palm barely touching his cheek. “Do you still not want to talk about—”

“Do you still not understand a no?”, Hux hissed in response. “Besides, why would I tell you? Why do you even care?”

“I don’t care.” Ren lied. “Just curious.”

“Well, I won’t tell you.”

“You don’t have to.  
Did you hit him back?”

“How do you—”

“I know you didn’t,” Kylo said and removed his hand. The side of Armitage’s face was completely healed. There were no bruises left, and the cut lip was no more. “Next time, hit him back. Your father—”

Ren was instantly cut off by a hand around his throat. Long fingers wrapped around the flesh, briefly choking him before a fist collided with his nose. Blood was now streaming from his nostrils as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. His nose wasn’t broken, but it still hurt terribly.

“You bitch!”, Kylo exclaimed and brought one hand hastily to his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “What was that for!?”

A wild desire overcame Armitage when he saw blood trickling down Kylo’s nose. Without a word, the lieutenant stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of his clothing before leaning in, his lips meeting those bloodied ones of the knight. Hux kissed him as if he was a dying man seeking his final breath, stealing his away as he coaxed his mouth open. Kylo groaned when his lips parted, the sound vibrating against his mouth. At first, he struggled, his hands finding the older man’s shoulders in order to push him away. When Hux coaxed his mouth wider, however, his tongue meeting his to explore the other’s mouth, he gave in. His tongue played back and forth, and there was no reason to fight for dominance since Kylo was rather submissive. He didn’t experience this as an invasion, but an invitation. There was a need inside him; a need to let Hux have more of him.

As much as he desired.

“W-What are you doing, Hux?” Kylo managed to say, his voice nothing but a whisper.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Kylo whimpered in the softest way possible. “Don’t.” He had never felt anything like this before. The desire to smell his scent, to touch his skin, to feel his body against his was overwhelming. He lost all sense of time, of place, his mind dulling. Hux’s touch was hungry yet patient, demanding yet tender.

“Has anyone ever kissed you before?”, Armitage asked in a sultry tone, pulling backwards to examine the knight’s face. His own lips were covered in Ren’s blood while his free hand found its way to the back of Kylo’s head, gloved fingers intertwining in his raven hair.

“No...”, was all he managed to say, his eyes dark and full of lust.

“You have such... full lips. A shame no one has ever tended them properly. You know, they’re made to swallow a cock.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You look so good like that...” The tips of Hux’s fingers moved from his jawline to his mouth, tracing his lower lip ever so slowly as he took in the sight of Kylo Ren— every single detail. He was all naked, lips parted in anticipation as he was on his knees, meanwhile Hux was still fully dressed in black. Ren’s muscles weren't overly thick but nicely defined, especially those chiseled pecs. He wanted to explore each and every part of his body.

Armitage liked what he was seeing.  
Oh, he liked it a lot.

Kylo felt exposed.  
He felt vulnerable.  
He felt alive.

And the way Kylo looked up at him, panting with sexual desire because he anticipated what was about to happen next was truly a sight to behold. After the fiery kiss they had shared some minutes ago, everything happened so quickly, as though the two of them had always wanted to do this.

Time seemed to stop.  
The worlds around them stilled.   
There was only them.  
No one else.

“Are you sure that you want this?”, Armitage then asked and slowly opened the zipper of his pants.

“Yes.” Kylo breathed, replying without a second thought. He was hard. God, he was so painfully hard. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Open your mouth, pretty boy. Just relax, move your head and... do not close your eyes.” Kylo had no experience when it came to sexual relationships, so he let Hux guide him, did whatever he told him to. He trusted him.

Armitage watched with pleasure as Kylo allowed his cock to slowly enter his mouth. His thick lips stretched wide over the tip of it, and he began to move his head back and forth, each time pushing more and more. Not once did Hux’s eyes leave his face. When the red-haired male began to move his hips, fucking his mouth, the naked knight gagged as the tip of his hardness pushed against his throat. He pulled himself out.

“Shhh... shhh. Breathe through your nose and relax, because you’re going to take it down your throat. This is for my pleasure only.” With that, he pushed his hard need further into his mouth once more. Hux felt him gag again, but this time, he did not pull back. Small amounts of cum leaked from the tip, and Kylo allowed his eyes to fall shut to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

“I told you to keep your eyes open. Look at me,” commanded the lieutenant. Reaching for Kylo’s tresses, his gloved fingers entangled in his hair that was made to be pulled at. And when he did pull, he wrenched his head backwards, rough enough to rip a climb of hair from his scalp. Kylo obeyed and opened his eyes again, taking the violent thrusts.

“Mmhh, yes. Yes, Kylo, just like that... good boy.” Armitage wasn’t able to stop that moan which threatened to fall from his lips. Ren was whimpering now around his throbbing cock, and it was a lovely little sound.

“Swallow it. Don’t waste a single drop,” he said, his balls tensing as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his climax. The pressure in his shaft began to build, and when he felt Kylo moan around his cock, it was all it took to finish. A shudder ran through him. Just then, his eyes fell shut, and he gripped the man’s raven hair so hard that his knuckles turned white. Allowing his head to fall back, he pumped his warmth into Kylo’s mouth and let out a groan.

When he was finished, putting his now softening cock back in his pants, Hux found the other man still on his knees. “You did well for the first time.” He caressed his cheek.

“W-Will you— will you. . .” Kylo’s voice was soft and quiet, cum trailing from the corners of his mouth. What a pretty picture.

“Will I what, Kylo?”

“T-Touch me?”

“If you ask nicely, I might think about it,” Hux responded.

“Please, touch me. I need it. I-I. . . I’m so hard.”

“Oh, I know. I can see it.”

“Hux. . . please!”

“So desperate to have a release of your own, hm?” He placed his right boot on Ren’s naked thigh. He trembled in response to the man’s cold touch. “On the bed.”

Hux removed the coat and boots he was wearing, while Kylo laid down on his back, waiting for his new lover to tend his painfully hard cock. He removed the blood from his face with a piece of cloth and approached the bed. Without another word, Hux sat down and took his length in his hand, giving it a squeeze. Kylo responded immediately, moaning and shivering. No one had ever touched him like that. And fuck, it felt so damn good. He wasn’t even able to keep his eyes open, although Hux had just started. Pre-cum already leaked from the tip.

“Look at you... who thought that the oh-so fearsome son of darkness was so needy and easy to please? One touch is all it takes to make you melt.” A satisfied smile broke across the man’s face.

Kylo said nothing in response, just whimpered when he felt him continue at a merciless speed. He moaned the man’s name. Once. Twice. Thrice. He was close, too close already. Ren needed something to hold on to, anything, so his fingers reached for Armitage’s free hand. And then, it happened so quickly. An orgasm ripped through his entire being so powerfully, bursting through him like a bolt of lightning and setting him on fire from within. He lost all control of himself and couldn’t think straight.

Afterward, the knight lay there, limp and spent. He was panting, trembling, breathing raggedly. A naked, shaking mess of pleasure. He never would have imagined that he’d have sex with Armitage Hux. And now, all he could think about was doing it again.

“Hux... can I stay here for the night?” Kylo didn’t even think before speaking. He simply said what was on his mind.

“Just because I touched your cock doesn’t mean we’ll sleep together in one bed,” he replied in a nonchalant tone.

“Please, Hux. I’ll be good. Just today. Your bed is big enough for the two of us.”

“Fine. But if you snore or take up too much space, I won’t bother to kick you out of the bed. That’s a promise. And Kylo...”

“Yes?” He turned to face the lieutenant. Lifting his hand, he moved his fingers over the man’s clothed chest.

Hux caught his wrist in a firm grip. “Clean up that mess you made.”

 

——————————————————

 

Heart pounding. Frozen with fear. Kylo flailed in a nightmare. His skin was slick with sweat. He instinctively pulled the blanket closer around himself for warmth and comfort, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe. He would try, gasp in bits of air, but then his throat would close off and he was left struggling. Ever since Luke had tried to kill him in his sleep, Ben suffered from nightmares almost every night, unable to find a peaceful sleep. It was always the same dream, over and over again; the Jedi igniting his green lightsaber and striking him down.

There weren’t any monsters. No dark tunnels or creatures. Only Luke Skywalker.  
There was no escape, not in this life.  
The nightmare persisted no matter how many months had passed.

The noises tore Hux from his sleep. Kylo sounded as if he was being tortured. “Ren,” he began in a soft tone. “Wake up.” The shadowy knight, however, did not wake up. He kept mumbling incoherent words, groaning and trembling. Armitage decided to place his hand on the younger male’s back, bare fingers squeezing him lightly. “Wake up, Kylo.”

When he felt the man’s touch, he jolted up gasping in cold sweat. Ren instantly turned away from the touch, summoning his saber and flaring the red blade to life. Its distinctive sound echoed through the room; raw and animalistic as it mirrored his own unrestrained abilities. He thought he was back at the Jedi Academy, back when Luke betrayed him.

“I’ll kill you! Don’t touch me!” He roared, not even realizing that it was Hux who had tried to comfort him. He only saw Luke Skywalker, the man who had tried to kill him.

Hux wasn’t scared one single bit, even though the lightsaber was so close to his face. He then dared bringing his hand to the one that was holding the weapon, an attempt to comfort the broken boy. “Kylo, it’s me. It’s Hux. He isn’t here. You’re safe. You had a nightmare.”

Kylo stared at him, realization slowly bringing a flush to his face. He extinguished the saber and let the other take the weapon. “I-I thought you were him. The nightmares— they never stop. I’m sorry.” The young Solo remained paralyzed with fear.

“Shhh...” Hux put the hilt of the saber aside and rose one hand to gently brush the damp strands away from his eyes. “It’s okay.” The tone of Armitage’s voice was so unusually soft, comforting him.

Kylo moved closer, burying his face into the man’s chest. At first, Hux hesitated, but then wrapped one arm around his naked frame and ran his fingers through his dark locks.

“Thank y-you,” mumbled the knight, genuinely relieved that he wasn’t alone in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve been ignoring me for three days straight,” stated the knight as he burst into Hux’s office without permission. Ever since the little incident in his chamber three days ago, when he took his innocence, this man was constantly on Kylo’s mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he thought about the way he had touched him. And he craved more, much more.

“Ignoring you? I have duties to attend to,” Hux replied coldly, not bothering to look at the unannounced guest.

“But—”

“But what, boy?” It wasn’t until now that he lifted his chin, looking up at Kylo Ren from his position at the desk.

“I-I thought that. . . I thought we would continue where we stopped the other night.” He didn’t know how to say it in a different way. Kylo was nervous, his cheek blushing. 

“So this is what it is about? You’re hard, needy and want me to make you cum again. Am I right?”

“I. . this night, it was. . .” 

“I don’t have all day. Tell me what you want, Kylo. Use those pretty lips and speak. I have more important things to do.” With that, Armitage reached for a cigarette and brought it between his lips. He lighted the cigarette and drew its smoke into his lungs with a caressing intake. And his lungs must had hated him for having such little regard, for smoking almost every day, but it made all of this a little more bearable.

“I want you to. . .” Ren began, his entire body shaking at the mere thought. He watched as the wisps of smoke escaped his nostrils. Smoking; such a human habit. It was strange to see Hux doing something so informal. And for some reason, it heightened his nerves. “To. . . to take me.”

“Where?”

For more than a few seconds, the younger male just stood there, lips parted as he was at a loss for words. “Anywhere,” he finally said. “What you did to me. . how you touched me. . I can’t stop thinking about it,” he admitted.

“How many times have you touched yourself after our – let’s call it – encounter?” Hux spoke as though he knew exactly that Kylo had touched himself, just not how often.

“Thrice.” Kylo’s eyes fell to the ground in embarrassment. He was unable to look the lieutenant in the eye.

“Was it nearly as good as when I touched you?” Armitage’s lips curved into a pleased grin. Oh, he knew the answer.

“No. . it’s wasn’t.  
It wasn’t the same.”

“What would you do to feel my hand around your cock again?” It was so unusual to hear Hux say such words.

“Anything.”

“Anything, you say? Greedy little boy. Would you. . . kill for it?”

It was then as his brown eyes flicked upward, and Hux saw the lust in them. He had awoken something in Kylo; dark desires that needed to be satisfied.

“I would.” Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Well, I don’t have time for you now. It seems like you’ll have to suffer longer. Poor, poor you.” He mocked the knight. This was far too amusing. “But, if you want to do this again, there’ll be two rules.”

“Rules?” His eyes twitched with irritation. Ren didn’t like this game, already impatient. His right hand balled into a fist.

“Yes. This isn’t negotiable. You either accept them or leave this room at once.”

Despite his stubbornness, the young Solo decided to give in, far too consumed by his sexual desires. “Tell me,” he said reluctantly.

What has this man done to him?

“Good. Very good. Come closer then.” Kylo instantly listened to his words and walked around the desk, stopping only a few inches away from Hux who was still seated.

“Rule one: you will not use the Force whenever we are together.” Kylo nodded.

Reaching out, Hux grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down towards him. His lips were so close that he could feel his hot breath ghost over his skin. “Rule two: if you’re stupid enough to tell anybody about this, I’ll murder you in your sleep. Understood?” He took another drag, exhaling the smoke towards Ren’s face.

Kylo wanted to kiss him. He knew better but found himself unable to not press his lips against his. He kissed him; slowly, softly, deeply. And before pulling away, he caught Hux’s lower lip between his teeth. That boy knew how to kiss, although he had no experience. A true talent.

“I assume that was a yes,” remarked the lieutenant with a grin after releasing his collar and letting him raise back to his full height. “Now leave. I’m busy.”

“Can we not meet tonight?” Kylo asked, not wanting to leave just yet. He stopped right in front of the desk, his brown eyes not once leaving his.

“No,” Lieutenant Hux simply said. “I’ll let you know when I have free time. Meanwhile, learn to be patient, Ren.” With that, he brought his attention back to the datapad, although Kylo hadn’t left yet. He stood there for a few moments longer before turning on his heel and leaving the office. On his way out, he came across Phasma who had waited outside. She was a human female stormtrooper who was responsible for the training of the FN Corps.

“Lieutenant Hux,” said the masked woman when she entered the room.

“Ah, Phasma. I’ve been waiting for you.” Hux put the datapad aside.

“I’ve been waiting outside for some minutes. Snoke’s new apprentice kept you busy, hm?”

“Don’t mention it. He’s an unstable boy that needs discipline. So. . . is everything going according to the plan?” He arched a brow.

Phasma nodded.  
“Yes. Couldn’t be better.”

“Perfect. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. I assume you have. . . it?” The poison. He would not utter the word. Phasma knew.

“Yes. Everything’s ready.”

“Very good. And Phasma?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Let him know it is me who ends his pathetic life. I want those to be the last words he hears.”

 

——————————————————

 

“There’s my pretty girl,” Hux said as he walked into his private quarters. A red-haired cat welcomed him. She had green eyes and white paws, and her name was Millicent. She brushed the side of her body against his leg, pouring and meowing. “Yes, I missed you too.” And he smiled. Yes, Armitage genuinely smiled. What a rare sight.

Taking a seat in front of the window where he had a view of the black nothingness of the galaxy, he petted the cat's cheeks, the area behind her ears and eventually under her chin before picking her up. Hux supported the animal with both hands as he held her against his chest. She was the only friend he had, the only friend he needed.

“You know, Millie. . . soon I’ll give you the star I’ve promised you. In two days, my father will be the dead. And then, nothing will stand in my way when I get to the top.” Millicent nuzzled her face into his neck and licked his cheek. “I’ll kill him. I’ll kill him with poison.” The cat meowed again as though she understood what he was saying— and approved.

“There’s this poison which is painless. It simply makes you fall asleep, but you just don’t wake up again. Phasma recommended it to me, because it leads to a fast death. But— there’s this other one, Charon venom, they call it. It’s an undetectable poison that attacks the central nervous system, progressively destroying the nerve cells. It leads to pain and hallucinations, and the victim dies very slowly and painfully. Now. . guess which one I chose?” A sinister smile played upon Armitage’s lips.

The latter, of course.

He has a black list; a kill list. He recites it every night before sleeping. And the next one who is going to be dead by his hands is Brendol Hux, his father. The Commandant has always been on the top of that very list. His time has come. Armitage will make him pay for all the times he’s hit him. Patience is the key for revenge. He’s waited so long for this moment.


End file.
